User talk:Twinkleblue/November 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Pictures Hello there... I know about the gameSettings.xml and that stuff, but I never knew how to convert the hashed strings into images. I see you add images, so i wanted to ask if there's any image converter you use. It would be a great help. Thanks! Optic511 03:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im back. I have a question, does the caffienated achievement show up at the end of the day??? Sorry but Im just crazy about editing and I don't get it. Mccain2468 01:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Just wanted to congratulate you on reaching 4000 edits :) Mousekat (talk) 03:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) so,we can duplicate images and re upload them by ignoring any warnings if it's necessary rather them recall. Also do you know why i can't get any lucky badge, even a one!? I think i am not lucky that to get it!! ----shalin(Talk) 05:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) you mean no need to add share info to goal pages? Also goal description is under "_intro" or "_dialog_header"?----shalin(Talk) 05:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I asked second one because mousecat has changed description and added _intro to the goal description for run fro governor Act 1 & 2.----shalin(Talk) 06:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goal Intro Yeah that does look better, and I really have no idea why the No Image icon is on the page either. Mousekat (talk) 15:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New user name Hi Twinkleblue I got your message and thank you for responding. I have changed my user name from Kathleen.wear3 to Logan720 by creating a new account. I am not sure if I did any of this correctly. I also am so lost on Wikia. I dont know how I even found your message you wrote me. I was just trying to find a site for cityville so if I had any questions I could go in and ask. Wikia seems a bit tough for me. I am completely out of my league here. So where do I go if I have a message? I tried to search for the message you sent earlier and I cant even go back to find that. My head is spinning in here! :) Thanks and have a great day! Kathleen Kathleen.wear3 22:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New track It seems some people here like the achievement system and getting badges. I made a Businesses Edit track, for those who'd like to get more badges/points. Just wanted to check with you to see if the track should be activated. --Mousekat (talk) 23:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hiking Supply Shop Added the Hiking Supply Shop to the Full Business list. Doesn't seem to be a page for it, tho. If you make one, feel free to borrow my stats. I took them from the game. (And temporarily placed it to get the size.) Obsiddia 02:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ty. Tho I cut n pasted 99% of it. Unfortunately I originally tried to use a page as a template that was PILED with code. :O That was not fun. heh Obsiddia 00:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Finding the right Images How do you search the wiki for specific types of images, without knowing the filenames? Is there a pure image search? For instance if I wanted only winter images. (I have a hard time noticing things, even if they are obvious. Sorry bout that.) Obsiddia 00:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased content Thank you for encouragement! I still have so much to learn because that few edits here were my first (ever) edits in any wiki page. I'm sure that admins are asked about that a lot so please forgive me asking but I haven't found answer for that yet. Is detailed info about unreleased content is available only for some kind 'VIP circle' ;) of people, or humble players like me have access to that too? For example City Center, you already know that lvl 2 can hold 3 community buildings and give Citywide Bonuses: 100% etc., where do you get that stuff? That would be so helpful for my activity on this wiki as editor. But if info about unreleased content is only for some group of people of course I'll understand and don't mind. --Divine Wrath 14:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Twinkleblue. Optic511 06:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) oh.....I am very sorry :'( for number 1. I completely forgot about what mousekat said for number 2. I will not do that any more except for like Toy store at the top it says see also toystore 2 and 3....Is it ok if I do that....if not I will stop. Thanks, Mccain2468 20:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Am I doing a bad job???? I feel really bad and I feel like I don't know what is the difference between a stupid edit and an important edit. I'm sorry. :(Mccain2468 20:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am and probably was only going work on adding two new goals, because i'm a bit short on time. There is some new Swiss content that needs to be added though. Mousekat (talk) 01:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Swiss Event I added the Swiss Watch Shop to the full busn list, and did a basic page for it. (tho the energy required to build it is unknown). I'd rather not do the''' Swiss Event page'. Will leave that up to you, or whoever wants it. lol. Obsiddia 03:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok......I get what you are trying to say.......I will not do that anymore......but better tell crimzon 99.....because he's doing it too........thanks.....you are a fantastic administrator!!!!!Mccain2468 07:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Swiss Museum The '''Swiss Museum' is still available for 28,000 when I play CV. May not show up in the new items area, but you can search for it. Even tested buying one (didn't place it down, tho). Dunno if it's changed for you, and my server is behind... or we should change the Museum page. Obsiddia 03:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) gameSettings xml Hey, I've finally found time to take a closer look at gameSettings.xml and I have a question. Everything in that source code is mixed up, new things with old one. What interests me more are obviously upcoming items, quests etc. How people in that pile of source code recognize upcoming things? It's probably easier to find new items in en_US.xml but still it's a lot of text. I thought that I could use some program that would compare two text files and find differences automatically, but I don't know program/app like that. --Divine Wrath 10:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Stupid me I'm teribly sorry, I've made stupid mistake. I've renamed Blood Bank to Fangblood Bank because i've completle forgot that it's my custom name for that bussines. I tried to correct my mistake but I can't rename it back to Blood Bank because I get notification that page with that name already exists :( Divine Wrath 22:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Hello! I just joined the wiki today and I'm trying to make the wiki more helpful for Google+ players like myself. I have a question: is there a page where I can see all of the possible badges? It seems like a cool feature and I want to know more about it. Thanks! 22:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for replying and making the page. 20:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) not sure if "MegDussinger" is an administrator or authorized contributor to this wiki but her comments and edits since she joined on november 30 are inappropriate and do not contribute to the cityville community at all. See her comments on the Courtney page and her edit to the "samantha" page. 02:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandal A user named MegDussinger recently replaced all of the text on both the Samantha and Courtney pages and wrote some pretty immature comments. I undid all of the destructive edits by said user and reverted the pages back to their original forms. Just thought I'd let you know. 02:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC)